Baby Names: Are You?
by ladyasile
Summary: Kurama looking at baby names? Hiei freaking out? A misunderstanding, or not? Pairings: HK, YusukeKeiko. Final Chapter up! Lemon. Don't like, don't read and don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm suppose to be working on several other fan fictions (Demonic Affairs, Marriage Counseling, The Angel of the mist, etc.), but I had this idea. I picked the name for my baby cousin, so I thought about this… I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH! Though that's on my wish list…

**

* * *

Baby Names: Are You?**

* * *

I thought everything was going smoothly in my life. I had everything-- Kurama, happiness, Yukina, and the rest of useless idiots that bought me sweet snow. Still, something was missing in my life. What could it be? Well, whatever it is it better get here soon, or else!

I walked into the apartment that the fox had recently bought for the both of us. I gently closed the door behind me, since Kurama usually takes an afternoon nap. I never thought he would, but a couple of weeks ago I saw him sleeping on the couch and asked. His answer was that he was just too tired. Hn, lazy fox.

As I walked into the living room, as Kurama calls it, I noticed that he wasn't asleep at all. He was using that piece of technology called a laptop while laying down on the fancy-looking couch. Before I could actually speak and make my presence known, I stopped with full force. From where I was standing I noticed what the fox was looking at in that screen.

Well, I tried to be reasonable about it, but I just… I ran out of the apartment! What the fuck? How? Is it true or am I going nuts?

"Baby names… He was looking at…" I dared a small glance at the apartment before shuddering and running off. "Perhaps the detective can help…"

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Let me explain a couple of things. 1) Kurama and Hiei trust each other too much to actually be sensing each other's demon energy. 2) Um, Kurama was too into the baby names to notice Hiei behind him from the reflection of the screen. 3) Yusuke and Keiko are married and have a kid… So are Yukina and Kuwabara. And if I think of any others I will let you know, or you'll read it.

Okay, should I continue? It was suppose to be one chapter, but… my mind came up with other ideas!! Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Names: Are You?**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

* * *

A/N: Hm, I will see if this will be my last chapter or not… I still have four or six stories that I need to finish before the holidays come. I am busy with other things too, so I just wanted to update all my stories for now. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being my beta! And to bleeding darkness dragon for reminding me I still had this one to finish.

Disclaimer: If owning YYH is in my wish list, then I'm certain that I do not own it.

* * *

"So, why did you come barging in my room like that, Hiei?" Yusuke asked him. Hiei stood quiet, and away from him.

"… I know that you caught me in a… bad position, but just spill…"

"What the fuck? You were masturbating! How can I trust that anything in your room is free from your…"  
Yusuke smacked him on the head with his pillow. Hiei noticed it was the pillow and immediately fled Yusuke's room.

"That's the last time I ever go to his house!" Hiei growled as he made his way over to Genkai's temple. If anything, it would at least calm him down. "Maybe the old hag can help me…"

Upon reaching the temple he noticed that Genkai was not there, nor was anyone else. If Hiei had been immature he would have kicked down all the doors out of frustration. So Hiei only kicked down one of the doors in the temple and burned it to nothingness in mere seconds.

The fire demon sighed and decided to head back home. There was no way he would talk to the oaf about important matters!

Hiei stood outside the front door and did nothing. He couldn't bring himself to open the front door, knowing that his life as a sex-crazed, blood-loving, ruthless demon would come to an end if Kurama was indeed pregnant. Though the fact of caring for something as precious as a new life did seem nice and peaceful. And since he always went looking for a new challenge, this might be perfect.

In Hiei's opinion, babies were tough to deal with. They cried and did nothing. Then they would grow up and still cry but learn as well. Some more growing and babies turned into demonic teenagers that would probably make him cry. After that they'd grow and leave the nest…

"Maybe it's not so bad…" the little fire demon whispered. 'Maybe Kurama will do most of the work. If I took care of them… I'd probably go crazy, not that I'll ever say that to them,' he thought.

Before Hiei could open the door, the door opened and revealed Kurama. "Hiei? Where have you been at this time?"

Ruby eyes kept concentrating on Kurama's abdomen. The redhead was puzzled by his lover's behavior. But kept quiet. Hiei smiled, making Kurama even more bewildered.

"I saw you looking at baby names… So, are you…?" Kurama didn't quite understand at first, but slowly the pieces to solving the puzzle became clear.

Kurama smiled kindly at Hiei. "Well, no. The baby names you saw me looking up were for Keiko, actually. Just don't tell Yusuke that he's going to be a father soon. It will be a perfect surprise for him!" Kurama said blissfully.

Hiei's eyes widened and closed in a second. 'Take that, you bastard! You're having a kid!' Hiei thought to himself.

Kurama pulled in Hiei into the apartment. "Were you that eager to have a baby?" Kurama purred into Hiei's ear.

Hiei smirked and picked up Kurama, and made his way into their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a lemon… hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Names: Are You?**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

* * *

A/N: So this is the lemon… I hope you all like it. Honestly, writing for these two is way harder than for my own fictional characters. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And thanks for the reviews and reading! Happy Holidays to you all!

Disclaimer: I think I just got used to writing this… LOL. No, I do not own YYH. And warning for the lemon scene, incase you missed my A/N.

* * *

"What's wrong, Hiei? I thought you wanted to do this," Kurama said. He sat on the bed, waiting for Hiei to, well, jump him. However, the fire demon didn't. Normally, Hiei was a horny beast that couldn't be sedated, and did it with him time and time again.

Hiei looked sheepishly at Kurama. The redhead did seem very inviting, but a small trace of fear or worry lingered on inside of him. "What if you do get pregnant?" Hiei asked softly.

Kurama finally understood. He concealed the small smile forming on his face form Hiei. "Love, I don't think I can get pregnant. The male human body would never allow it. And my demon body, well, I'm in no hurry to find out." Green eyes looked deeply into ruby ones, promising silently that he was telling him the truth. The fire demon nodded, making the redhead's face light up.

"Strip," Hiei ordered in a monotone voice. Kurama nearly choked to death.

'Great. You give a fire demon sympathy and then they want you to be their bitches,' Kurama thought.

"Hn. Don't make me hurt you, fox," Hiei said sternly, but failing to keep a playful smile off his face. Even though the smile was faint, Kurama could tell that Hiei was joking with him.

"Maybe… I like to be hurt… By you," Kurama said huskily, unbuttoning his dress shirt. He kneeled on top of the bed, and continued to unbutton his shirt, making sure that he did it extra slowly to tease Hiei. He finished the last button and let the dress shirt fall languidly to his forearms.

Hiei eyed the creamy soft skin. His eyes hungrily took in the image in front of him. He felt himself getting aroused at the thoughts of what he would soon be doing to Kurama.

Kurama laid on his back, pants undone with the exception of the zipper. He eyed Hiei with lust, and began to move the zipper down seductively. Slowly, he began to remove his pants until they were down at his ankles. His boxers were an easier task to handle, so he merely pulled them down. The redhead felt himself become even more aroused at seeing his lover's face. He knew he wanted him, but he kept still. Kurama would've complained, but somehow this felt even more right at the moment.

Hiei watched as Kurama began to move his hands up and down different areas of his body. His ruby eyes would grow wide whenever he saw the green-eyed Adonis go near his growing erection.

Silky hands sneaked down towards the erection that ruby eyes never left. Kurama began to touch himself as he continued to look at Hiei from half-closed eyes. He began to touch his own penis with much needed force. Moans of pleasure escaped his lovely, inviting lips. He kept at it until he felt the bed move. Opening his eyes, he saw Hiei there. His clothes had been removed rather fast, and his hands began to touch him, rendering his own useless.

Kurama moaned louder as Hiei's skillful hands pumped his erection, pre-cum trickling out. The fire demon gathered some of the fox's pre-cum in his index finger and began to play with the aching member in his hands. He guided his fingers around Kurama's penis, touching his balls every one in a while as well. His index finger slithered over to Kurama's alluring tight entrance. His ears picked up Kurama's cries as he thrust his fingers inside of him.

With desire and carefulness, Hiei shoved in another finger. To his enjoyment, he heard Kurama give another cry. He looked up and saw his beloved fox with his head thrown back and eyes closed. To him, he looked like an angel sent from heaven to pull the evil out of him, and make him happy. Hiei smiled at the thought, knowing Kurama had already done that for him. He added a third a finger inside Kurama's entrance and began to scissor him, just enough to keep him from getting hurt too much.

Much to Kurama's displeasure, his dearest had removed his three fingers from him. However, he saw his fire demon kiss his way up to his neck. He felt Hiei's fangs penetrate his skin and draw out a small amount of blood from him. Hiei's tongue then licked the wound, as if nursing it so it could heal. The redhead felt Hiei's tongue leave a trail of saliva and blood as the fire demon made his way up to Kurama's lips. Their lips met in a soft peck, soon turning into a ardent one. Their tongues clashed with one another's and refused to submit. Kurama could tell that his lover would never back down, so he reluctantly surrendered. Hiei smirked and kept kissing Kurama until both needed to part for air.

As if knowing what Kurama's mind was thinking, Hiei raised himself to a kneeling position and gazed at Kurama. His perfect, flawless legs were opened widely, his manhood throbbing for much needed attention, and his lips were moist and letting tiny moans of anticipation escape. The fire demon placed his mouth over Kurama's member and breathed out, before taking it whole. Kurama began to buck up, but Hiei kept him as still as possible with his strong arms. He licked the top, and traced the skin with his teeth. He knew that his fox was close to his climax, so instead of making Kurama cum right then and there, he decided to prolong his kitsune's pleasure.

Without wasting another moment, Hiei positioned his member and thrust inside Kurama with brute force. Kurama's cry made Hiei hesitate before continuing. When he noticed that his beloved no longer cried out in pain, he began to move inside of him. He pushed in gently before sensing his partner's tolerance running out. Hiei pushed in harder and faster, just how he knew that his lover liked it. Hearing Kurama's satisfied moans, he began to continue pumping his erection as well. He heard the redhead's cries of pleasure double.

Kurama managed to grasp Hiei's shoulders as they moved together, his hands and nails digging into the tough skin. He felt Hiei moan and practically shout in ecstasy as well. Both were now feeling the effects of sex come to their climax. Hiei arched back as he felt his seed explode into Kurama's entrance. Kurama, likewise, spilled his creamy seed in between them. The two demons collapsed onto the stained bed, breathing heavily but not without delight.

Hiei turned to see Kurama, several moments after his orgasm. He saw the kitsune smile back at him. "The idea of having crying kid doesn't seem so bad now," Hiei said.

Kurama smiled at him. "Maybe one day, Hiei." The redhead rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and kissed his neck cutely.

_Two months later…_

"Hiei, I got the results back from Genkai. Oddly enough, she wrote them down and told me to give them to you," Kurama explained as he handed the envelope to Hiei.

The fire demon snatched it away and read it immediately. A moment passed after he had read it, leaving Kurama curious as to why Hiei hadn't said a word. "What's wrong love?"

"HOW COULD YOU GET ME PREGENANT? FUCKING BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Hiei shouted at Kurama, loud enough for the world to hear, and for a certain ex-spirit detective to laugh.

"Um… Congratulations?" Kurama offered.

Hiei turned away from him and began to make plans for Kurama's vasectomy.

Kurama sighed. "I'll start looking for baby names in the morning," he said and headed off to bed.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: Poor them. Well, there's the ending. I couldn't resist the ending, so I included it. Maybe one day I will write about them and their baby, but not right now. Sorry for the bad lemon. It's five in the morning. I spent three hours avoiding this, and one writing it. I still need to write my next story with my co-authoress, Bleeding Darkness Dragon. Bye! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
